The Perfect Present
by Mai Kobayashi
Summary: Realmente, esse fora o presente de dia das mães mais estranho que já recebera, mas o mais fofo também. Mikoto Centric's/ Fluffy SasuSaku *O*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Ponto. (e nisso se foram dois pontos, mais o escrito :D)

....................................................................................................................

"_The Perfect Present"_

Enquanto lavava a louça do almoço, pensava em tudo o que ainda tinha que fazer. Realmente, era seu dia e ninguém tinha se a oferecido ajudar. Não que estivesse com raiva, e de Sasuke não reclamaria, pois tinha acabado de sair para brincar, mas Fugaku e Itachi não escapariam dessa. Riu de si mesma por pensar como puniria os dois. Quem sabe obrigar Fugaku a preparar o jantar, assim como o mesmo fizera de manhã, no desjejum, pelo seu dia. E quanto a Itachi, o faria cuidar do pequeno espaço das flores no jardim, já que ele e Sasuke sempre destruíam as pequenas e indefesas plantinhas, jogando bola e destruindo tudo o que havia pela frente.

Não.

Pensando bem, não faria nada disso. Fugaku, na hora de preparar o desjejum, queimou as panquecas, derramou suco no pequeno Sasuke e quase derrubou o armário aéreo da cozinha, quando bateu a cabeça nele. E Itachi, bem, esse era capaz de ao invés de aparar as plantinhas secas e plantar novas, tentar cortar o cabelo da vizinha que sempre dorme na espreguiçadeira no quintal e derramar terra nos olhos dela.

Hum. Seu filhote realmente era um capetinha.

Pensando bem, Sasuke foi o único que tinha se oferecido a ajudá-la, mas ela mesma negou ao filho, alegando que ele podia brincar tranqüilo, e que estaria esperando-o para o café da tarde ás quatro e meia. No final, só viu um par de olhinhos negros e brilhantes fitando-a agradecido e correndo com suas pequenas pernas para fora de casa.

Seu filho mais novo realmente era o oposto de seu filho mais velho. Enquanto Itachi não demonstrava muito seus sentimentos, Sasuke mostrava tudo sem nem mesmo perceber. Mas o importante era, com certeza, que os amava mais que sua própria vida, e que não viveria sem eles. Aliás, não imaginava sua vida sem eles e Fugaku. Por mais que ele fosse frio e realmente demonstrasse pouco seus sentimentos pela própria família, era um bom pai e marido. Amava-o muito. Mais do que imaginava.

- Mikoto – foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo mesmo – Mikoto.

- Oh, sim querido, o que deseja? – perguntou, se recompondo.

- Tudo bem com você? Te chamei mais de 3 vezes – Fugaku tinha uma expressão desconfiada no rosto – Aconteceu algo?

- Ah, não, está tudo bem sim – sorriu docemente, como fazia sempre – E então, por que estava me chamando?

- Bem, aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto na empresa e terei que ir até lá – olhou-a, num pedido silencioso de desculpas, sem palavras – Mas eu volto para o jantar, prometo, e trarei algo que você irá gostar.

- Ok, mas não demore, Itachi me disse que queria que você o ajudasse no kendô, o torneio escolar está quase chegando e ele quer muito ganhar – seu filho realmente era como o pai, muito competitivo. Só esperava que o caçula não herdasse isso do pai e do irmão – E bem, Sasuke disse também que gostaria que você jogasse videogame com ele, se desse tempo.

- Uhn. Diga a Itachi que chegarei lá pelas sete e meia, e que o treinarei no quintal quando ele estiver pronto. E bem, depois do jantar, eu jogarei um pouco com Sasuke, e depois iremos nos reunir na sala e faremos o que você quiser – beijo-a na testa – Ok?

- Ok – sorriu novamente, feliz – Vou cobrar de você, eihn? – disse brincalhona

- Pode cobrar - sorriu - Parabéns pelo dia, mamãe. Amo você. – Depois de uma rara demonstração de amor, saiu pela porta da frente.

Suspirou. Teria um longo dia das mães pela frente.

- Ei, ei, ei Itachi-chan! Largue essa terra e saia de perto da vizinha! Agora!

_Certas coisas não mudam._

....................................................................................................................

Realmente, estava um pouquinho cansado. Há uma hora brincava de pega-pega com seu melhor amigo e ele ainda estava disposto a correr por aí. Será que não cansava nunca?

- Hey Sasuke! Sasuke! – o pequeno loirinho de olhinhos azuis chamou-o freneticamente – Sasuke! Sasuke!

- O que Naruto? – respondeu o moreno, entediado, sentado na grama. O loirinho fez uma careta.

- O que deu de presente pra sua mãe? – ele perguntou com seu sorriso banguela. Recentemente, no auge de seus seis anos, seu dente da frente havia caindo, e ele fazia questão de mostrar sua janelinha a todos, sempre sorrindo. – Sabe o que eu dei? Hein? Sabe? – ele perguntava feliz.

Sua cabeça dera um estalo. Tinha se esquecido do presente da própria mãe! Como fizera isso bem no dia dela? Que tipo de filho era? Até Naruto tinha dado um presente! – Não... – disse – O que você deu?

- Eu? Eu dei um colar de salgadinho que eu mesmo fiz e uma boneca de porcelana japonesa feita de massinha! – o loirinho disse, todo feliz – Legal né? – ele parou de sorrir e pensou um pouquinho, com uma das pequenas mãozinhas no queixo – Se bem que depois que ela guardou a boneca e deixou o colar em cima da mesa eu fui lá e comi ele... Bem, pelo menos sobrou a boneca! – ele disse, se contentando.

- É muito legal... – disse, sem dar importância – Ei Naruto! Me ajuda a achar um presente legal pra minha mãe? – pediu.

- Claro! O que você está pensando em dar pra ela? – o loirinho banguela perguntou, sorrindo.

-Uhn... Sei lá – disse, com as mãos no ar – Talvez uma das minhas melhores tampinhas que eu coleciono?

- Sasuke, sua mãe não faz coleção de tampinhas, né? Tá dando uma de burro?

- É, tem razão, realmente eu estou dando uma de Naruto – pensou. Se seu irmão estivesse ali no momento, diria "Cavalo desde pirralho".

- É isso mesmo! – disse convicto. – Ei! O que você disse? Como assim? – pensou nas palavras do amigo.

- Deixa pra lá, Naruto! Agora me ajuda.

- Uhm... Que tal uma carta?

- Muito demorado.

- Flores?

- Muito simples.

- Chocolates?

- Não quero minha mãe gorda.

- Um beijo?

- Pouco. Faço isso todo dia.

- E um queijo?

- Olha pra minha cara de quem vai dar um queijo pra minha mãe!

- Então não sei! Eu pelo menos tentei! Você é muito difícil! – o pequeno loirinho emburrou, com os braços cruzados.

-Já sei!! – Sasuke exclamou, levantando do chão – Que tal uma nora?

- O que é isso mesmo? – perguntou o loirinho coçando a cabeça, confuso.

- Meu pai disse que nora é quando, por exemplo, eu ou o nii-san arranjamos alguém pra apresentar pra mamãe e pra ele, mas tem que ser alguém que gostamos – ele disse convicto de suas palavras – E esses dias eu ouviu minha mãe falando com o meu pai que estava louca pra arranjar uma norinha.

- Sério? – disse Naruto, curioso – Heh! Quero dar uma nora pra minha mãe também! Aé, e você não pode me apresentar? Eu sou seu amigo! Além de ser o "nora" da sua mãe!

- Nem vem que não tem! Não vai copiar o meu presente! Você já comeu o que fez pra sua mãe! – Sasuke resmungou. – E sobre apresentar você, como vou fazer isso se ela já te conhece? Estúpido.

- Ah, droga, é verdade – lamentou – Mas vamos logo arranjar uma nora pra sua mãe então!

O pequeno Sasuke concordou. Começara a busca pela nora perfeita.

_Oh, dificuldade._

....................................................................................................................

Após pegar a pequena caixa enfeitada de dentro do armário, o garoto de doze anos desceu as escadas até o primeiro andar da casa, e caminhou calmamente até a cozinha. Depois de jogar terra no cabelo recém lavado da vizinha, levara uma mijada da mãe de novo. Iria ficar um bom tempo sem o videogame. Droga.

Falando nela, na mãe, não na vizinha, se fosse a vizinha seria o caos dentro da cozinha, continuando, estava fazendo alguns muffins, e ainda por cima de chocolate, seus preferidos. Oh, como amava sua mãe.

Bem, estava na hora de entregar o presente. Gastara toda a sua mesada economizada por 10 meses no presente, e tinha certeza de que ela iria gostar. Isso tudo valia a felicidade da sua querida mãe.

- Mãe? – chamou-a.

- Sim, filhote – respondeu sem olhar pra ele, concentrada nos muffins.

- Mãe! Já disse que eu não gosto que me chame de filhote! É vergonhoso! – reclamou.

- Ok, Tachi-chan, o que é? – Ela disse risonha, ainda sem olhar pra ele.

Bem, não adiantava discutir com sua mãe.

- Olha pra mim, mãe!

- O que foi, filho? – Disse, virando-se, e deparando-se com Itachi estendendo-lhe uma caixa enfeitada com flores, em formato de coração – Uh? O que é isso, meu bebê?

Itachi rolou os olhos. Sua mãe era uma boba mesmo.

- Seu presente de dia das mães, mãe – respondeu, estendendo-lhe de novo – Vamos, abra! – pediu ansioso e corado. Mikoto abriu um sorriso brilhante. Seu filhote lembrara-se dela. Sentou-se na cadeira, e pôs a caixa na mesa da cozinha. Abriu-a e se encantou com o que viu. Era uma linda caixinha de música, em forma de coração, feita de mogno puro e com detalhes em tinta dourada. Abriu-a e imediatamente escutou uma doce melodia. Reconheceu-a. Era "Pour Elise", de Beethoven. Amava-a. E Itachi sabia. O forro da caixinha era todo em veludo vermelho sangue, e quando se abria, de dentro saia uma pequena bailarina de porcelana pintada, que girava. Itachi devia ter gastado uma fortuna com ela.

Emocionou-se.

- Filho? – chamou-o. Itachi estava com a cabeça baixa, corado e com as mãos atrás do corpo. Não respondeu. – Itachi-chan? Querido?

Estava na hora de falar, pensou. Não era tão difícil.

- Mãe, eu te amo. Muito. Muito mesmo. Parabéns pelo seu dia, mesmo que o dia das mães seja todo dia. – mesmo sem olhá-la, por causa da vergonha, envolveu-a num abraço tímido.

- Oh meu bebê, obrigado! – disse Mikoto. Estava emocionada com o filho mais velho, e muito feliz também – Eu amo você também! Muito, muito, muito! – As lágrimas rolavam e ela o beijava no rosto todo, nas bochechas, nos olhos, no nariz, na testa, nas têmporas – Amo!

- Mãe! Eu te amo também, mas pára com isso! – reclamou vermelho como um pimentão – Gostou? – perguntou confiante.

- Se eu gostei? Por que ainda me pergunta isso? – disse, divertida. – Bem, não importa, vamos, venha comer uns muffins, fiz os seus preferidos, e os do Sasuke também – sorriu docemente.

Realmente, valeu à pena gastar todo seu dinheiro. Sua mãe ficara feliz. E era isso o que mais importava.

_O amor é tudo._

....................................................................................................................

- Nee, Sasuke! Estamos procurando a tal nora faz uma hora já! Eu to cansado! – Naruto resmungava, arfando. Realmente estavam procurando por todo parquinho alguma nora legal que servisse, mas só acharam garotinhas que gritavam e se puxavam os cabelos. Realmente, Sasuke não queria uma pessoa puxadora-de-cabelos.

- Calma, vamos achar alguma coisa que sirva – disse. Olhou pros lados e se alegrou com o que viu. Uma garotinha de curtos cabelos rosa, brincando sozinha com sua boneca de pano sem nenhum arranhão sequer. Isso deve ser porque ela pode ser uma pessoa cuidadosa. Isso realmente era uma coisa boa. Ele notou que ela era delicada, e tinha um belo sorriso. Apesar de repudiar meninas chatas, ela não parecia ser uma e realmente era, como sua louca mãe diria, uma "bela e fofa garotinha". Eca.

- Naruto. Achei. – disse, fixado na garotinha.

- Uh? Quem? – Sasuke apontou, e ele olhou pra lá, surpreso com o que viu – Eh? A Sakura-chan? Hehe, ela é minha vizinha. Muito legal ela, sempre vai brincar comigo lá em casa, quando você não vai. – sorriu.

- Me apresenta ela? Quer dizer, ela pode ser a nora da minha mãe. – disse – Ela parece ser legal e não puxar cabelos dos outros.

- Ok então! – Naruto disse feliz, e foi correndo até ela. Do mesmo lugar, Sasuke observou Naruto parar, e falar algo com ela. Naruto disse algo que a deixou muito, muito corada. _"Naruto Baka"_, pensou. Seu amigo era idiota. De verdade. Logo depois de pensar isso, viu os dois chegando perto de si, ele muito sorridente, e ela muito corada. Resolveu tomar a iniciativa, logo teria que ir pra casa e levá-la pra sua mãe.

- Oi, meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha – estendeu a mão, entediado – Qual o seu nome?

- Uhn, prazer Sasuke-kun. Me-meu nome é-é Sa-sakura Haruno. – disse, envergonhada. Naruto havia dito á ela que Sasuke a queria como nora da mãe dele. Era isso ou estava sonhando? O garoto mais bonito da escolinha onde estudava, que nem sabia que ela era sua colega, pedira ela em namoro? Bem, pelo que sabia, por intermédio de sua mãe, "nora" era a palavra que se usava para dizer que a mãe do menino era sua sogra, então, pelo que entendeu, ele a pedira em namoro indiretamente.

- Bem, o idiota do Naruto já deve ter dito o que eu quero. Então, eu te achei muito legal. Você aceita? – ele perguntou.

-E-e-eu? V-v-você t-tem certeza? – ela exclamou surpresa e envergonhada.

- Sim, vamos lá! Não tenho tempo pra ficar conversando muito – disse emburrado, sua mãe ainda devia estar esperando pelo presente. – Vamos? – perguntou, estendendo a mão a ela.

- Vamos – a rosadinha respondeu, pegando a mão dele. Sasuke ficou corado, e olhou para as grandes esmeraldas que Sakura tinha ao invés de olhos. Ela estava sorrindo. E ele, sem perceber, sorriu também.

- Posso ir junto? Posso? Diz que sim, Sasuke, por favor? Posso? – o loirinho banguela enchia o saco – Deixa?

- Pode, pode – disse, ainda olhando pra ela, sorrindo – Vamos dar o presente pra minha mãe, então.

_E as coisas acontecem, quando você quer muito. E isso vale tanto para Sasuke quanto para Sakura._

....................................................................................................................

Estava ainda na cozinha, lavando os utensílios que usou para fazer o café da tarde. Eram quase quatro e meia da tarde e Sasuke ainda não tinha chegado, devia estar brincado com Naruto. Sorriu ao pensar nisso, seu pequeno caçula estava crescendo, e realmente estava mudando. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela porta da cozinha sendo aberta, e três pares de olhinhos brilhantes entrarem por ela.

- Ei mãe! Trouxe seu presente! – disse Sasuke, sorrindo. Bem, ela procurou o presente, mas só achou o filho, Naruto e uma bela e fofa garotinha. Não entendeu nada.

- Eh? Como assim, filhote? – perguntou confusa.

-Aqui ó! – apontou para a menininha, inocente – Ela é seu presente!

- Filho? Como assim? – estava ficando louca ou seu filho tinha lhe dado uma garotinha de presente? – Explique-se amor.

- Ai mãe, a senhora às vezes é um pouquinho lerda! – Sasuke disse, com as mão na cintura, como se soubesse de tudo. Hum, ele ia ver quem era lerda mais tarde – A Sakura é o seu presente, você não tinha pedido uma nora de presente, pro papai? Não disse que estava louca por uma nora? Ela está aqui! – apontou feliz, com os dois pequenos braços. A pequena garotinha sorriu, corada. Logo depois veio o escuro.

POFT.

-Mãe!!

....................................................................................................................

Acordou em cima do sofá, com Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Naruto e a tal garotinha, Sakura, em cima dela.

- Eeeh? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, levantando, devagar – Eu jurava que tinha escutado que Sasuke tinha me dado uma nora! Haha, que loucura! – riu de si mesma. – Eh? Fugaku? O que faz aqui ás... – olhou o relógio da sala – quatro e quarenta e cinco?

- Hehe, cheguei mais cedo. Você está bem? Desmaiou na cozinha! – Fugaku e Itachi sorriam, como e soubessem de algo que ela não sabia.

- Sim, sim, estou bem! Mas por que desmaiei?

- He, quem sabe porque Sasuke disse que tinha te dado uma nora? – Itachi disse encostado na parede, sorrindo, e olhando as unhas, casualmente.

Ah, ela tinha ouvido certo, Realmente tinha ganhado uma nora.

...

Como assim??

- Agora se explique mocinho!! – ralhou, decidida.

- Mãe, esses dias eu ouvi você falando pro papai que estava louca por uma nora. E papai disse que nora é quando, por exemplo, eu ou o nii-san arranjamos alguém pra apresentar pra você e pra ele, mas tem que ser alguém que gostamos. E eu gostei da Sakura, ela é minha amiga. Então, gostou do presente? – disse Sasuke, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado um doce.

Aah. Então era isso. Woow, que alívio.

Começou a rir. O que mais tinha a fazer?

- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha - ela lacrimejava, de tanto rir, juntamente com Itachi e Fugaku, que, mesmo mais discreto, ria.

- O que foi?? Por que estão rindo?? Seus chatos. – Sasuke emburrou, inflando suas bochechas já vermelhas, por estarem rindo dele. Sakura e Naruto só se olhavam, confusos.

- Haha, então filho, ela é sua namorada? – disse Mikoto, recompondo-se – Por que, pra ela ser minha nora, só sendo sua namorada.

- Uhn?? – Sasuke duvidou. Pensou. Pensou de novo.

...

...

...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! O que?? Eu não sabia que era assim!!! Como assim??? Por que não me falou nada, pai?? – disse vermelho, como uma pimenta.

-Por que eu pensei que você já sabia disso, meu filho! – Fugaku disse, sorrindo para seu caçula.

- Então otouto? Não vai pedir a... Como é seu nome mesmo, belezinha? – Itachi disse, para irritar o irmão, que soltou um muxoxo emburrado que dizia _"Ela não é sua belezinha"._ Ao ver Sakura responder, continuou – Então, não vai pedir a Sakura-chan em namoro? – brincou.

- Sim! Vou sim! – disse, irritado com o mais velho. Tinha que mostrar que Sakura era _sua_, e que ele não iria roubá-la dele, como sempre fazia com tudo o que era seu. Realmente, sempre competia com o irmão – Sakuraa!! Namora comigo? – pediu, naturalmente.

Sakura engasgou. O que diria agora?

Simples, meu caro.

- Sim! – respondeu corada, logo depois, deu um beijo na bochecha vermelha de Sasuke.

Mikoto riu.

- Ok, que tal agora todos nos sentarmos à mesa pra tomar café? Eu fiz muffins de chocolate! – disse, docemente.

- Até eu, Tia Mikoto?? – um feliz Naruto, perguntou, sorrindo, e com os olhos azuis brilhando.

- Até você, querido, vamos lá! – e foi pegar os muffins, enquanto o resto sentava-se na mesa.

- Sasuke? – chamou-o. Ela foi até ele, abraçou-o docemente, e o beijou na testa – Obrigada, bebê, amo muito você. Amei o presente! – e sorriu.

_Quem diria que ganharia uma norinha fofa de presente de dia das mães?_

_...................................................................................................................._

**N/A: **_YEEEEEEEEE, Minna-san!!! __Como vai o dia das mães de vocês?_

_Bem, eu fiz essa ficzinha bobinha no finalzinho do dia de ontem e terminei agora, que consegui entrar no PC. Realmente, escola, curso de violão, trabalhos e provas são um saco ._

_Uhn, só a fiz de presente pra minha momi's, que realmente, me agüenta desde... Que eu nasci? O.õ A treze anos atrás :D E ela merece muito mais do que essa ficzinha. Mãe, amo você, e, mesmo tendo vergonha por você ainda me chamar de bebê, saiba que eu amo muito isso! TuT_

_AHSUAHSUAHSAUHSAUHSAUHSASUS táparei._

_Mas realmente, espero que o "dia das mães" de vocês esteja muito feliz, e desejo muito amor e carinho a vocês e suas respectivas mães, porque cada pedacinho de tempo que passamos com elas, nem que sejam somente alguns minutinhos, é essencial pra nossa felicidade! \o/_

_Bem, quem estiver lendo essa fic e acompanha "The Little Persistent", minha outra fic, só quero pedir milhões e trilhões de desculpas pela demora, mas é que é difícil conciliar o estudo, com o F.F, mais o curso e compromissos. Além de que, eu estou sem muitas idéias pra ela ii Mas eu não vou desistir, prometo! E, ah, vem mais uma fic por aí, então, quem quiser, aguarde mais um tempo! *o*_

_Kissus!_

_Mai Kobayashi (Juh-chan)_

**N/B: **_Yey povo, feliz dia das mães *-* Fic linda essa da Juh-chan, não? Muito fofa. Essa da norinha foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida *---* Juh-chan, você tem talento! E, por favor, comentem nessa fic linda dela, senão eu puxo seu pé a noite :DD -qq_

_xoxo :*_


End file.
